1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an oil recovery system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an oil recovery system where a below surface reciprocating pump is actuated by a variably operable motor and reducer combination alternating between a first and second mode.
2. Background Information
No doubt there have been countless devices and methods developed over the years for improving the efficiency of oil recovery. While these devices may fulfill their respective, particularly claimed objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices and methods do not disclose a variably operable oil recovery system such as Applicant's present invention. Indeed, it is well known to those skilled in the art that the oil recovery industry is filled with an endless variety of devices and methods all having a common objective—the improved recovery of oil.
Nevertheless, known oil recovery devices and methods are subject to constraints that are avoided by Applicant's invention. For instance, a standard “pump jack” may be effective for systematic reciprocation of a sucker rod; however, such a recovery mechanism is subject to limitations overcome by Applicant's invention. That is, a pump jack operates at a fixed speed, on a fixed amount of power, with a fixed stroke length, and with fixed (and relatively limited) operating efficiency. A typical surface recovery unit, such as a “Pumpjack,” is mechanically inefficient and unattractive. Such units rely on gears and sliding parts, which are subject to tremendous strain and friction, are large and awkward, and are of an environmentally unfriendly nature.
Commonly, underground fluid recovery systems are hindered by mechanically inefficient operation. These inefficiencies are primarily a result of sliding part friction among components and resulting wear and tear of those components. Perhaps the single greatest source of efficiency loss is the standard gearbox used in combination with a Pumpjack. Typically, these gearboxes are driven by an electronic motor and have a “crank arm” extending to support a counterweight. The gearbox configuration is such that its rotation actuates the crank arm and the counterweight attached thereto between a top and bottom position. The gearbox is in combination with the Pumpjack itself though some connecting rod, so that as the crank arm, extending from the gearbox, actuates between a top and bottom position, the Pumpjack actuates accordingly in one-to-one fashion. As a result of this configuration, gearboxes associated with standard Pumpjack operation are subject to tremendous stress. Eventually, these stresses wear down the gears within the gearbox. Once these gears wear down, a system breakdown is not far behind.
Another glaring problem associated with typical surface recovery devices is their relatively large and unavoidably cumbersome arrangement. Even the smallest pumpjacks assume a relatively large footprint, and these recovery devices are unsightly and environmentally unfriendly. During operation, their moving parts are hazardous to anyone performing repairs or simply coming within their proximity.
As a result of typical surface pumps being loud, cumbersome, visually offensive, dangerous, and environmentally unfriendly, restrictions are placed on both where and when these systems can be used. Prohibitive zoning restrictions are often based on the way the pumps look, how they sound, and the inconvenience they cause to people in their proximity. Further, it is widely known to those skilled in the art that conventional surface pumps are prone to leaking oil and hazardous fumes. As such, environmental concerns are very high and periodic maintenance is required, all the while, cost of operation increases while efficiency decreases. Surface pumps are also dangerous; all to often injury or even death results from the operation of such pumps. These casualties often involve children who make their way to the pumps, drawn by curiosity, only to get caught in the moving parts.